hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Taming
Animals, like Boar, Mouflon, Aurochs and Wildhorse can be tamed and domesticated. You need the Animal Husbandry skill in order to tame. The process is similar to steelmaking: It is simple but somewhat dangerous and requires vigilance and skill. Taming Procedure The process begins by feeding the animal a Clover, leashing them with a rope and then hitching the animal to a Hitching Post *Afterwards a yellow number will appear on the animal. This is the overall taming progress and it increases in increments. Starting at 15 and completed at 100. After a random period of time (between 12-26 hours, needs testing) the animal will enter into a combat stance. This means it is ready to be progressed *The animal cannot remain in this state for too long 5 hours or it will despawn. Now you need to attack the animal in a specific way. This can be done at any level, so long as you can easily defeat the animal with punches. *Set a combat deck where your only offensive move is punch. If you need more than punch to be effective, you aren't ready to tame. *Attack the animal and '''immediately hit peace in the upper right corner.' *Beat the ever-living shit out of it. Show no mercy on that slob. *Assuming it was both ready to be tamed AND peaced at the start: The animal will not die at the end and gain progress *It appears to gain 15 each successful tame, but this may vary *Leash and reattach the animal to a free post. It does not need to be the same post as before. *Repeat until the progress reaches 100. A frame-eating purple cloud will show the transformation This procedure is repeated until the animal is tamed. Each animal seems to tame at similar speeds. A fresh animal to tamed one takes roughly 3-4 days. Even at 200 strength the punches won't kill a mouflon. If you kill the animal it is because you did it incorrectly. Many animals can be tamed at the same time without issue. Each animal needs one hitching post. Wild animals also don't need a food trough. Be careful on providing enough space for them or they may end up attacking obstacles in their way, even hitching posts. One animal needs one rope to be lead. If you want to lead multiple animals back at once you will need multiple ropes. Riding a horse does not seem to cause issues at any point when you are taming, except when you're just beginning to tame and using clover to convince the animal - then the horse will block the animal, effectively preventing the animal from eating said clover. Taming Tips Taming is not difficult provided that you are prepared *Taming is done best at the mid-game where you have access to enough armor to ignore the blows of the animal. Using defences is fine, but it is slower. **If you are a relatively new character it is not recommended to tame without a large safety margin. **For more experienced individuals, or merely large groups, taming can be done very early on. *Having high Unarmed (or Melee Combat if you hate LP) and Agility will be extremely helpful and save you from being knocked out, killed, or forced to flee combat before either happens; provided you know what you're doing, keep your openings low, and generally understand the current Combat system. *Noting the above, one should consider the balance between Armor and Agility, i.e. the strongest metal armor will '''severely' hamper your agility. Especially with recent combat changes that give unarmed (hint: all animal attacks are unarmed) low armor ignoring hits, wearing full steel armor with low agility and constitution may result in KOs or death from countless small wounds. Weaker armor with little or no effect on agility (Badger Hide Vest, Bat Wing, Boar Tusk Helmet, Winged Helmet, even leather armors) and of course those that provide a bonus or gilding slot for agility are usually enough to reduce low-opening hits to nearly nothing when worn together. **Swords can be used, especially at lower openings where their damage will be negligible, and with an extremely high hit one can complete a taming session almost instantly; however it may still be possible to kill the animal you are trying to tame (especially Mouflon) *Timings are spaced by random intervals and animals need to be checked. Ensure you can check on your animals every 12 hours. **Use steel-making as a milestone for the time needed. If you can't make steel then you will need an extra hand. *For boars, remember they are quite likely to become aggressive before or even during the time you offer them the clover. You should have no real trouble outrunning them, but prepare to have many clover attempts thwarted forcing flight or fight if you don't stay with deep water or a cliff between you and the animal until the very last moment. *That being said, the ability to outrun boars becomes very useful once you begin beating it into submission. Hit, run, reduce openings, and repeat. Domesticated Animals Aurochs become Cows *Cows are used for their sizeable supply of milk. The meat functions as auroch meat. *Raw beef is needed for the Tame Game Liverwurst recipe Mouflons become Sheeps *Sheep are used for wool and a small amount of milk. The meat functions as mouflon meat. *Sheep reproduce the fastest and are ideal for getting Suckling's Maw Boars become Pigs *Pigs are used since they give a large amount of meat. The meat functions as boar meat. Wildhorse become Horses (outdated) *Horses are domesticated so they can be kept and re-used, unlike wild horses. *They last far longer and rapidly regenerate pony power via satiety. Satiety is regenerated by food troughs. *The meat functions as wildhorse meat. Category:Guide